Fallen for the Enemy
by CrazyRabidMonkey
Summary: Sydney fights and fights, yet where does that lead her? Nowhere. SuzakuxOC


I was face to face with the last britannian soldier in the area. He hadn't called for backup yet so I assumed he was a worthy opponent who could match me bullet for bullet. I was right. He had a gun to my heart and had one to his. It was just a test to see who could do it. I couldn't and neither could he, I saw. We just stood there facing each other and hoping the other would collapse first from exhaustion. My legs were going numb and the longer I stood there I was growing weaker with each passing moment. Then we both dropped at the same time. I felt the gun slip out of my grasp and I fell to the ground with a thud. The soldier was right next to me and before I closed my eyes I saw that he had short light brown hair and emerald eyes.

I woke up to my whole body aching like crazy. I groaned and tried to stand up and stretch.

"Uh, miss you shouldn't try to stand up your wounds aren't fully healed yet." I blinked and let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting and saw the soldier who tried to kill me earlier.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you didn't shoot me when you could have." He said. "And I'm Suzaku Kuruguri."

"Sydney Honoka." I said. "Thank you for saving me."

"Why are you so against the Britannians?" Suzaku asked.

"Because the killed my family." My voice cracked at the end. I thought about my mother and my father and tears sprang to my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they fell freely down my cheeks. Then I was in Suzaku's arms crying. I don't know why but I felt a strong sense of security in Suzaku's arms. I smiled and he ran a hand through my hair. I hugged him tighter afraid i would lose him as i lost my family. I looked up at him (he was taller than me) and he wiped the tears off my face. Why are you still here?! A part of my mind roared. Have you gone and fallen For the Enemy?! You should leave!!!! But i can't leave. I can't leave Suzaku. He'll die because i ran away just like i did with my parents. I was a coward and that cost me my family. I'm never going to leave Suzaku's side! Not as long as i live! I just hope i live long... Suzaku caressed my face, bent down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. i pushed away and moved around him. then i bolted to the door. i ran to my favorite place in the whole wide world... my attic. it was the only place my 'mom' couldn't bother me and the one place she would never look, not that she would even try to look for me anyways. She _hated_ me and my guts. Just because i was Japanese and she had the task of raising me. our feelings were mutual. we both hated eachother's guts more than anything. but i hated the brittannians(sp?) more. but that boy. he didn't even look like a brittannian. He could've been an Honorary Brittannian right? I dunno... Suzaku Kuruguri. Are you for real? Last time a boy tried to kiss me he ended up dead. Literally. i smacked him so hard the bones in his nose were drove into his brain and he was dead. i didn't mean to do it. I-I really didn't... Am i a bad person? I hope not. I closed the door to the attic silently and pulled out my i-Pod. The first song that came on was Forever by Chris Brown. The song was paused halfway so I just hit the play button.

_Ima take you there (Ima take u there)  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere (Go anywhere)_

But first  
It's your chance take my hand  
Come with me

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor

'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance _Forever__ ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever_

Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feel like we're on another level  
It's like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me (Watch me)  
Look what I can do with my feet (My feet)  
Baby, feel the beat in time  
If only you could take the front seat (Front seat)  
Just need u to trust me (Trust me)  
Girl (girl) (girl)

I sighed as I pictured me and Suzaku dancing under the stars, bathed in moonlight.

_It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down  
You're so high off the ground  
Sendin' for an angel to break me apart

Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes  
Got me singing

What a beautiful lady  
No if ands or maybes  
I really listen  
My hearts feelin' amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You Love me  
But I won't let you fall girl (Let you fall girl)  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh Yeahhh  
I won't let you fall ( Let you fall Let you Fall)  
O0ooooh Ohhhhh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahh

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor

'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

oooh oooh oooh oooh

It was then, when the song was finished, that I realized I wasn't alone in my tiny, little attic.

"You sing pretty good, Sydney." Suzaku said.

"What are you doing in my attic Suzaku?" I asked.

"I was looking for you when I heard the faintest hint of singing. So I came to check it out." He said.

"So you're stalking me. And what if it wasn't me singing? What if it was some crazy girl who wanted to kiss you??" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm glad it _was_ you, Sydney." He snickered. He leaned close to me. "Because I wouldn't do this to any other girl."

He put his finger under my chin and brought my face so close to his that our noses almost touched. _Almost_. I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips gently to mine. My heart skipped a beat and I hiccupped. Suzaku stopped and we started a fit of laughter. That became crying and then I fell asleep, for the second time today.


End file.
